docmcstuffinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Loud Louie/Transcript
Theme song :Doc: Whoever drops the sparkly ball of sparkles is out. :Lambie: Oh, bounce it higher! :Stuffy: Uh! This is how the dragon does it! Uh! Oh! I got this! :Beep :Stuffy: Yike! There's something in there, Doc. It must be really big 'cause it sure is loud. :Doc: Stuffy, there's nothing in this toy box except some old toys. :Louie: Hello. Want to come out and play? :Doc: Oh...I know what you heard. My toy cell phone. I loved playing with this when I was little. You must have stepped on a button or something. Check this out. :Louie: I like talking to you. Leave a message after the beep. :Lambie: Hey! You got this phone on the same birthday you got me. Wasn't his name Louie? :Doc: Wow. Good memory. Let's see if Louie remembers, too. :goes off :Louie: Wow! Hi, Doc. Hi, Lambie! :Doc: Hi, Louie. :Lambie: Yeah, it's good to see you again. :Louie: Doc, you're so big! Ha ha! Way bigger than the last time I saw you! :Doc: I know. I grew up. I guess it's been a really long time since I played with you. :Louie: Yeah. Remember when you pretended to call the ice cream truck? :Doc: I'll have a quadruple duple scoop of razzle berry ripple, please. :Doc and Louie: Ha ha! :Stuffy: Mmm. Sounds good to me. :Doc: Oh, Stuffy, this is Louie. :Stuffy: Please to meet you, Louie. Oh. Yeah. No arms. Heh heh. I'm Stuffy. Stuffy the brave dragon. :Louie: Oh, I love dragons! :on door :Doc: Ah! Toys, go stuffed. :Dr. McStuffins: Hmm. :Doc: Hey, mom. :Dr. McStuffins: That's strange. I could have sworn I heard another voice in here. :Doc: Oh, that was my phone. Uh, remember this? :Louie: Ring Hello :Dr. McStuffins: Oh. :Louie: Want to come out and play? :Dr. McStuffins: Yeah. Dad and I got this for you when you were really little so you wouldn't keep playing with my real phone. :Doc: Hee hee! :Dr. McStuffins: Mmm. Night, sweets. :Doc: Night, mom. :Click :Doc: Sleep tight, you guys. :Stuffy: Nighty-night. :Lambie: Sweet dreams. :Louie: Good night! See you tomorrow! :Doc: Ha ha! He's so loud. I think he's just excited to see us. Night, Louie. :Snoring :Lambie: Oh... :Louie: Ahh... Beeping Hey, are you guys awake? :Lambie: Huh? :Stuffy: Wha? :Doc: Oh...we are now. :Lambie: Well, it looks like a baa-eautiful day. :Stuffy: A beautiful day means it's time to play. :Doc: Want to come play in the clinic with us, Louie? :Louie: No way! I really do! :Stuffy: All right! :giggles :Dr. McStuffins: Morning, sweets. :Doc: Hey, mom. Going out to play. :Dr. McStuffins: OK, kiddo. :Doc: The doc is in. :goes off :Chilly: Hi, Doc! :Hallie: Morning to ya, Doc. :Doc: Morning! :Louie: Hi! I'm Louie! :Chilly: Ooh! :Hallie: Oh, my. Why, you're more excited than a puppy on a play date. :Chilly: I'll say, and loud, too. Do you think I could get some ear plugs? :Doc: Sorry, Chilly. Snowmen don't really have ears to put the ear plugs in. :Chilly: Who knew? :giggles :Chilly: Oh, you did. You knew. Thanks, Doc. :Hallie: What's the matter, sugar? Antenna got you down? Did you bump a button? :Doc: Oh, Louie's not a patient, Hallie. :Lambie: We just came to play. :Hallie: Well, dancing doodle bugs. No patients today means Hallie can hang up the clipboard and play. Ha ha. Oh, I do love a good rhyme. :Stuffy: Ha ha ha! Let's show Louie how we do it. Who's up for a little hide and go seek? :Louie: Oh, me, me! That's my favorite game! :Doc: You sure get loud when you're excited, Louie. Mind if I turn your volume down before we start? :Louie: OK. :Beeping :Doc: That should do it. OK, I'll count, you guys hide. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10! Ready or not, here I come! :Louie: She'll never find me in here! :Doc: Chuckles Hey, Louie. :Louie: Wow. You found me. How'd you do that? :Doc: It was pretty easy. I just followed the sound of your voice. :Louie: Uh-oh. Was I loud? :Doc: Yeah, way too loud for hide and go seek. And it's weird because I just turned your volume down, so you should be talking quietly right now. :Louie: But I'm not trying to talk loud. I'm just excited. I guess my voice just comes out like that no matter what I do. :Doc: Or maybe you're broken. :Louie: Broken? Oh, that sounds bad! :Doc: No, it's not bad. There's not much I can't fix. So don't worry. I'm gonna figure it out. :Hallie: I heard that loud and clear. Sounds like it's time for the doctor for broken toys to do her thing. Come on, everybody. :Lambie and Hallie ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ :Doc ::♪ I'm gonna check your ears ♪ ::♪ Check your eyes ♪ ::♪ Find out how much you've grown ♪ :Lambie and Hallie ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ :Doc ::♪ I'm gonna listen to your heart beat ♪ ::♪ Fix you up, ready to go ♪ :Lambie and Hallie ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ :and Lambie ::♪ It's OK if you giggle ♪ ::♪ This will only tickle a little ♪ :Stuffy, Lambie and Hallie ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ :Doc: Say "ah" for me. :Louie: Ah! :Doc: I have a diagnosis. You have a case of Superlouditis. :Louie: Superlouditis? :Chilly: Yi! :Hallie: Tell it top the "Big Book of Boo-Boos." :Stuffy: Yeah, but not too loud. My ears can't take it. :Doc: Now that I know what you have, I have to figure out why you have it. Maybe something's wrong with your volume button. Hmm. Say something, Louie. :Louie: What should I say? :Stuffy: Ah, that's a relief. My ears were starting to sweat. :Doc: Hmm. Everything seems to be working. :Louie: Oh, yay! I'm excited! So can we play another game now? :Lambie: Doc, Louie's not quite working. He's still super loud. :Doc: You're right. Hmm. Sometimes we need to observe our patients to figure out what's wrong with them. :Stuffy: We should totally observe our patient. It won't hurt the little guy too much, will it? :Doc: No, Stuffy. Observing Louie means we watch him to see why he can't talk quietly. I'd like to watch Louie play a game. :Lambie: What kind of a game? We could do a loud game or a quiet game. :Chilly: Uh, I vote for quiet. :Doc: Let's play a quiet game, like telephone. :Louie: I'll be good at that! :Doc: Lambie, can you explain to Louie how to play while I take notes? :Lambie: Someone whispers something to someone else, and then they whisper it to the next player and around the circle until we get to the end. :Doc: Yep. Then the end person says what they heard, and we see if it's the same thing we started with. :Louie: Woo hoo! I'm super excited to play telephone! :Doc; Super excited and super loud. Remember, Louie, even if your excited, try to whisper. That's when you talk really super soft like this. :Lambie: I'll start. Louie needs a cuddle. :Stuffy: Oh, OK. Hallie, Louie needs a... :Hallie: Louie... :Louie: Harry's in a puddle! :Chilly: Oh! :Lambie: Louie, you're supposed to whisper. :Hallie: If that was a whisper, I'm a purple hippo. :Stuffy: Um, Hallie, you are a purple hippo. :Hallie: Oh, you know what I mean. :Louie: I didn't mean to ruin the game. It's just it's really hard to whisper when I'm just super excited! :Doc: Louie, I think I know why you have Louditis. :Stuffy: Once she knows what's broken, she can fix it right up. :Doc: That's the thing. I don't think anything's broken. You're working just fine. But when you're excited, you have a hard time remembering to be quiet. When I was little, I had to learn how to use my indoor voice, like in the library or when Donny was taking a nap. You just need a little practice to figure it out. :Doc ::♪ Let me tell you about a pal named Louie ♪ :Stuffy ::♪ When his volume button got kind of screwy ♪ :Hallie ::♪ He kept wanting to shout woo hoo hoey ♪ :Lambie ::♪ And now we gotta show him how to turn it down ♪ :Stuffy, Lambie and Hallie ::♪ Loud, loud Louie ♪ ::♪ Just wants to keep shouting all day long ♪ ::♪ But when he's inside, he's got to get quieter ♪ ::♪ And sing a softer song ♪ ::♪ Sing a softer song ♪ ::♪ Loud, loud Louie ♪ ::♪ Just wants to keep shouting all day long ♪ ::♪ But when he's inside, he's got to get quieter ♪ ::♪ And sing a softer song ♪ ::♪ Sing a softer song ♪ ::♪ Sing a softer song ♪ :Doc ::Sshh... :Stuffy: So do you get it now? :Louie: Yep! I need to remember when to use my outdoor voice and when to use my indoor voice! :Lambie: You know we're indoors, right? :Louie: Oh, right! So I should use my indoor voice. :Doc: There you go, Louie, that's how you talk quietly. :Hallie: That's right, sugar. Just save your shout for when you're out. :Lambie: Now that Louie's not so loud, we can play the telephone game again. :Stuffy: Cool! :Doc: Yeah! :Lambie: Ready, everyone? I'll start. Whispering :whispering :whispering :Chilly: Ooh... :Doc: It's OK, Chilly. Give him a chance. :whispering :Doc: You did it! You whispered! :Cheering :whispering :Doc: Scary feet in a bubble? :Laughter :Lambie: No! I said "Louie needs a cuddle." :Louie: Yes, I love your cuddles! :Lambie and Louie: Ha ha! Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 transcripts